The Boy Next Door
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino's been gone for two years. Where? The emergency room. Why? Because she's suffering with a bad heart. She's back to try to revive her friendship with some people and make some new with others. Will she get healed and maybe find a boyfriend or suffer?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino threw a cherry tomato up into the air and watched as it fell back into her mouth. She smiled. She twirled a piece of her white golden hair around her index finger. Her arm had a grocery bag around it. She was wearing halter top that tied around the neck and some jeans.

A sudden force slammed her arm and pinned her down onto a wall. A hand traveled toward her back and was ready to pull the strap holding her top up. She slapped the hand away which wasn't enough to stop it from traveling lower. She punched him away to only get punched in the back of the head.

She tried to keep her eyes open to see someone kick her almost rapist. The person leaned down to pick her up. Ino quickly felt two arms wrap gently around her and then pull her up. A sick flowing liquid was falling from the back of her head staining her beautiful golden hair.

She felt the running beat as she fainted. The running began to slowly fall down. A male looked at the fainted and bleeding girl in her hands. 'She has to be at least fifteen right now..'

…...

Ino woke up with a start. Her hands were holding a white blanket in her hand tightly. A door nearby opened and a male walked out. He was already dressed and looking at the bed toward Ino. She gulped.

She quickly turned her head toward a photo to see a boy and a girl standing close to each other smiling at the camera. She quickly recognized it. It was of her and a boy named Sasuke. Ino never really remembered what had happened to him. But of course this gorgeous teen before her right now wasn't him. Right?

A hand landed on her shoulder. She yelped and twisted around in her bed to see him. Ino backed away as he reached his hand for her. "I'm not going to hurt you." he reached a hand for her again. This time Ino didn't try to get away and felt his hand on her arm. "What's your name?"

Ino looked at him before replying, "Ino Yamanaka." He was taken by surprise. Who knew that the girl afraid of him was Ino Yamanaka? Two years ago she was longing for his contact and now she was afraid?

She looked at the baggy t-shirt she was wearing which looked similar to one that Sasuke was wearing right at the time. "Sasuke Uchiha." the teen held up a hand.

Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha had left around the same time she had to attend a hospital because of problems. Of course, she couldn't tell him hat.

"Oh," she simply replied without any other words. She slipped underneath the blanket again to keep herself from looking at him. She focused her eyes on the photos. The photo of her and Sasuke as little kids seemed to be well kept.

The door opened to reveal Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was holding a tray of food with a motherly look on her face. Sasuke's mother walked toward her and placed the tray of food on a nearby table and then walked toward Ino. She placed a hand on Ino's head and then said, "Are you alright?" Ino gave a slight nod before clutching her head in pain.

Fugaku ran out of the room ready to fetch something. Ino took her hands off her head and then shook it. "It's nothing.." she slipped under the blankets again and then looked away from the family.

"Are you sure you're alright? Here is some food." Mikoto held out some bread toward her.

"I don't need…" Ino sank lower into the bed. She felt Mikoto run her hand through her hair motherly before leaving.

Sasuke walked closer and then placed a hand on Ino's back before helping her up. "You should really eat." he pressed a piece of bread toward her mouth. Ino looked at it and then slowly opened her mouth to eat it.

"I'm fine, really." she slipped out of the bed and then took slow steps toward the bathroom. "You don't mind do you?" she called over her shoulder.

"I don't. Go ahead." Sasuke looked toward his photos and then looked at one in which Ino was happily smiling next to her.

A few minutes after, Ino came out happy and slightly hyper. The bandages around her head were removed and she seemed like her regular happy self again. "Hi Sasuke!" she waved a hand in his face.

Ino did fast twirl with her arms up in the air and then fell back. She was easily caught by Sasuke. She gave a smile and then made her way toward the tray of food. She held up the bowl of cereal before eating it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Split personalities… still haven't gotten out of the habit..'

A few minutes after, she was done. She sat on the bed and quickly felt her hair. "Do you have a rubber band? Or something?"

"I don't know…. They other guy snapped it.. Ask my mother." Ino threw his t-shirt over her head leaving her in her halter she had always wore and then walked down the stairs slowly. She couldn't afford to get one scratch on her. It might kill her.

She poked her head into the kitchen to see Mikoto making something. "Mrs.. Uchiha. Do you.. Have a rubber band..? For my hair?"

"Of course." Mikoto looked at her arm before taking a random purple rubber band off it. Ino tied her hair quickly and then pointed at the door.

"I need to go home now… my father might be wondering where I am.."

"Where do you live?"

"I can't tell. I don't even know where this house is.."

Ino looked out the window and said, "I live next door." she pointed at the house next door. She looked at the streets. 'This is a mansion…. '

Mikoto nodded. "If you want to, you can leave." Ino waved her hand and made her way somehow toward the front door. She opened it up and then walked toward her house.

She pressed the doorbell and quickly the door swung open. Her father was revealed with a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine dad." she was quickly pulled inside.

"Where were you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Next door." she pulled at the rubber band in her hair.

Inoichi had baskets of flowers and fruits near the doorway. "Bring one of your swords and get dressed."

"Their son saved me," Ino said with a small smile on her face. Ino then ran up the stairs toward her room.

Inoichi looked at her as she did. 'Which son huh? The older or younger? If the older is back that means Deidara should be back and that means he was suppose to visit us first… that little liar." he smiled as a small pot with a single pale rose in it was left near the doorway, reminding her to take it when she was going to go outside.

After twenty minutes Ino returned back toward her father. She was wearing a purple sundress. To go with the outfit was two small slippers that just looked perfect on her. A sword was strapped toward her back with a belt. She held the small pale rose in its pot in her hands, with a smile on her face.

She gave a smile toward her dad and made her way toward him. His father held up a finger. "Remember to be careful. We don't want you to get hurt now."

"Okay." Ino laughed and did a fast spin before opening the door. She made her way toward the mansion next door. Her father pressed the doorbell and Mikoto and Fugaku answered the door. Mikoto's eyes were happy and full of delight.

Sasuke was behind them both. Ino had lost all of her energy and instead she had a calm look on her face instead of the hyper energetic one she would usually have.

The family stepped out of the mansion. Ino was first. She held out the rose in its pot. "Thank you for saving me. I hope we can have.. A stronger friendship in the future," she said shyly and then looked away from him.

Mikoto nudged Fugaku who nudged Sasuke. "Don't be rude. Accept the gift."

Sasuke looked away. "I can't." he looked at Ino who was looking down. "I live in the darkest room in the whole mansion. If I accept it, it will die and that would mean that would be how our future friendship would be." Ino froze at his words. She looked up to see Sasuke's face with a small smile on it.

Ino moved toward Sasuke and then with one foot kicked the edge of the sword. It slipped easily up into the air. She caught it quickly and then held it out toward Sasuke. "How… about this? As a friendship start?"

Sasuke took it and then pulled the sword out of its hold. He raised it toward the air and then sliced it through the wind. It made no sound. "Thank You, Ino." He bowed.

Ino's face lightened up to see that she had made a new friend.

She was gone for two years due to some heart problems. During her time in the hospital none of her previous friend were allowed to visit and she wasn't allowed to talk toward other children. Basically, she was all alone. Except for one person. Her brother Deidara visited he daily and always tried his best to cheer her up. Unfortunately he was part of a famous band and they were at the time in a tour.

Her face turned back into its sad look at the thought.

Out of nowhere a helicopter landed. The door swung open to reveal a man that looked similar to Sasuke. Several other people came out after him. Ino quickly ran towards them to see who else was there. As soon as Deidara's blond hair was shown Ino ran toward him.

Deidara gave a kiss on Ino's cheek and then hugged her. Ino hugged back without hesitation. Sasuke looked at them both weirdly. 'Couple or siblings?' he couldn't help but feel a jealous emotion start to rise. To be so close with Ino, so lucky.

Sasuke shook his head twice to clear the thoughts and then he stepped back into the house. Inoichi said something to both Mikoto and Fugaku quickly and then handed them the basket of homegrown fruits. Ino, Inoichi, and Deidara all made their way toward their house again.

Deidara opened the door quickly and smiled as he pulled his suitcase and gifts back into the house. "Finally out of the hospital right Ino?" he pulled Ino into another hug. He released her and reached his hand into a bag. He pulled out a stuffed boar. "Here lil sis."

Ino grabbed it and then hugged it happily. "Thanks.. Brother." Deidara gave a cheerful smile back and then pointed toward the Uchiha mansion from the window.

"I have to go rehearse now. Maybe you'll hear me sing sometime. For now, bye." he waved a hand and then disappeared out the door.

"Oh hey… fruit." Inoichi was sitting on the coach shuffling through the gifts, which including bags full of fruit. He pulled one out and then bit through it. "Not bad…," he muttered.

Ino rolled his eyes. 'Wrong topic at the wrong time.' she hugged the toy boar and then ran up the stairs toward her room.

She looked at the photo on her desk. One of her and herself as a baby, just when she was born. She was sleeping soundly in a purple blanket which was in her mother's arms. 'I'm such a murderer… I killed her when I was born…' she sighed and then looked up at the ceiling.

Ino was born at the time her mother was sick. Her mother stayed awake for several hours before dying after giving birth. Of course her father and brother hadn't told her until she was at least twelve but at the time already she was showing signs of a rare disease. Every time she would get hurt, it would bleed much more that a regular child's wound would be. She couldn't easily get sick and if she had too much of a intense feeling, she would faint and not wake up until several hours later.

A knock from the door awoken her from her small thoughts. "Ino?" her father entered with a small box.

"Hm? What?" Ino was on her bed with the photo in her hand. Her father handed her a medium sized wooden box. It seemed important. It was old yet it was taken care of for years.

"You're sixteen today. I wanted to give you something that your mother had kept for you for years… she knew when she was going to die and she wanted to plan ahead…" Inoichi gestured at the box.

Ino looked at it for a few minutes before opening it. She held up several plushies. Inoichi, Ino, Deidara, and another one that looked oddly similar to Sasuke. Ino held it up. "Why does this one look like Sasuke's?"

Inoichi placed a finger under his chin. "Your mother is…" he thought about it for a few seconds. "Your mother could…"

…...

**Now I know I didn't tell anyone about the new one... I just made it up yesterday when I was at school. I was daydreaming and all... and I just had to publish it!... oh yes... Review and tell me what you guys think of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto. **_

"See into the future.." Inoichi said. He brushed some hair out of Ino's face. "She started to see these big events and could easily predict the picture when she wanted to. Like that she always knew what was coming for her. She saw her death.. Earlier.. And she saw a bit of your life." he smiled. "You might get the talent.. Unlike you.. She wanted those powers and all.. But she had the choice to want to see or not.. For you.. I'm not sure .."

Ino looked away. 'He's… referring.. To my.. Heart.' she pressed a hand near her heart. 'I'm never going to be treated like a normal teenager..'

She laid down on the bed and held the plushie that looked like Sasuke up toward the window. Her father looked at her. "It was predicted that…" he stopped.

"What Daddy?" she held up it and then threw it into the air. She swiftly caught it again. "Why Sasuke?" she took another plushie and held it up. One of Ino herself. She gave a gentle smile towards it.

Her father was already half way out of the door. "You'll find out soon enough." he closed the door behind him with a smile on his face.

Ino felt the door close. She looked at the plushie closer. It looked exactly like Sasuke would right now. A small smile began to appear on her face. 'Really.. My mom was talented.. Seeing the future and everything.' she hugged the boar. 'I wish.. I can be like her.'

She stepped out onto the balcony and then looked across to see Sasuke on his porch. Ino rested her head on her hand and looked at him from afar. 'When he was little he was cute, now that he's a teen… gosh he's handsome..' she heard a familiar tune which dragged her toward her cell phone on the table.

Uchiha_ prodigy: What?

Ino looked over at Sasuke who was looking at his phone ready for a reply.

Blondeprincess: Wat? Y did u even say that?

Uchiha_prodigy: You keep looking at me

Blondeprincess: no I am not. :/

Uchiha_prodigy: Yes you are. With a weird expression on your face.

Blondeprincess: I wasn't thinking or whatever

Uchiha_prodigy: Sure. How do I know you are not thinking? Whatever. Are you the same Ino that still takes pride in her appearance.

Blondeprincess: yes… This is a stupid IM!

Uchiha_prodigy: Would you rather we talk face to face?

Ino looked up from her phone to see him looking at her from across the whole balcony. A smirk was on his face as stood up, turned around, opened the door from his balcony, and walked out.

She looked down at her phone.

Uchiha_prodigy: I'll see you downstairs.

Ino looked at him as he walked away. 'He meant it?' she slipped on some simple shoes and then ran down the stairs toward her father. Her father held out a hand. "Gonna go meet someone." she slowed her pace as she walked out of the door. She waved a hand toward her father and then made her way around the gates toward Sasuke.

He smirked when he saw her walking toward him. "Couldn't stay away from me huh?"

Ino threw some of her hair over her shoulder. "You told me to meet you here." she looked behind him to see some of Akatsuki practicing inside. "What?" she looked over his shoulder again.

"Darling! Come inside!" Mikoto pushed Sasuke behind him and then gestured Ino inside. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother's action.

Ino shook her head. "No thank you. Sasuke had told me to meet him here. It won't take that long." she gave a gentle smile toward Mikoto.

Mikoto gave Sasuke a stern look before returning toward the kitchen to cook something up for her family. Sasuke looked around before giving a letter toward Ino. "It's for you. Orientation tomorrow. Tsunade mailed it to me yesterday and wanted me to give it to you. They said your address isn't properly set in the mail and they didn't want you to go to a hospital to find this." he shoved it into his hands and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "See you then."

Ino looked at it and then clutched it in her hands. As Sasuke was closing the door, she stopped it with her right hand. "Can I come in? I want to see Akatsuki."

Sasuke looked at her for several seconds before opening to door wider for Ino to come into the mansion. She quickly spun around and then made her way toward the music coming for a random room.

She threw the door open and poked her head inside. Like usual, Konan was at the microphone while the others were on a bunch of other instruments. A few seconds later the song ended strongly. Ino ran up toward them and threw a hug toward Deidara. "Ino! My guitar!" he fumbled with his guitar and pushed Ino off of him.

Ino gave a smile toward him. "Sasuke invited me in."

Deidara smirked and then began to pack his instrument up. He held up a finger toward Akatsuki and said, "Peace man. I want to hang out with my sista." he walked out holding a guitar case in his right hand and his left hand around Ino's shoulders.

Ino hugged Deidara back and then made her way toward the front door. She opened the door and saw Sasuke walked near them ready to close the door. She smiled and then walked over toward her house. She opened the door. Deidara gave Ino a small kiss on her cheek and then walked toward the direction his room was in.

Ino walked up toward her room and then laid down onto her bed like she usually did. A small sensation began to feel throughout her body. She closed her eyes and then saw something sudden.

_A hand was held out toward her. Ino's nails were painted and beautifully trimmed. Two bracelets hung on each of her hands. Ino felt herself wearing a dress. A hand was extended out toward her. It was pale and wore a simple dark suit. As she looked up toward the person the person began to look like it was purposely blocked out of her mind. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" a voice said. _

_Ino turned her head toward the people all sitting around her. It was a wedding. Her wedding. The supposed husband leaned forward just as the face was beginning to come into view. _

Ino woke up with a sharp gasp. She sat up at the bed breathing heavily. Running down the stairs, careful not to get herself hurt, she ran over to her dad's room and slammed the door open. "I got my first vision!" she nearly jumped on her father's bed if he hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Your what?" he asked. He placed the book down on a table nearby.

Ino excited repeated the sentence, "Vision! I saw into the future!"

"Hm? What was it on?"

Ino fell silent. "My.." she closed her eyes. "Do I have to say it?"

Her father looked at her curiously. "Yes. I want to know."

"Wedding. My wedding." Ino hid a blush that was really beginning to rise toward her cheeks.

Inoichi rubbed his chin with his hand. "You mother said her first vision was the wedding thing too." he rubbed a hand against Ino's hair. "Good luck. I heard about your orientation I suggest you get ready. Take a good nights sleep."

…...

Ino woke up early and took a quick bath. She tied her hair up in a plain high ponytail and then wore a light colored halter top with a pair of tight jeans. She smiled at her image in the mirror and then placed her earrings on.

She slowly walked toward Konoha High. Ino looked around and made the decision to hide near the shadows. 'I'm never going to fit in with this crowd..' she sighed and felt a large force slam her.

Her eyes looked around sharply to quickly focus on three guys. A tag was on their short saying "Senior" Ino gasped. 'A senior! I'm only.. Junior..' a large force slammed her again and then a mouth began to kiss her neck.

"You, you're hair is annoying. It gets in the way." one of the teen took out a pocket knife and slashed it through Ino's hair leaving hair left a little below her shoulders. Her face was in shock and small tears started to swell.

A cold aura began to suddenly arrive. The three teens backed away and all smirked at the same time. Ino slid down onto the floor. She noticed her long strands of hair all over the grass. "Get away from her." Sasuke was quickly noticeable and punched at what was suppose to seem like the leader.

They all ran away after Sasuke made the leader bleed a bit near the mouth area. Sasuke walked near Ino and kneeled down toward her level and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You want to go home..?" he asked with a soft voice which seemed extremely not like him.

"I'm fine." Ino sat up ready to walked back toward the school.

Sasuke quickly caught her hand. "You admitted that your beauty was important to you, and your hair is a huge part of your beauty I suggest you go home. I'll take.. Notes for you or something." he released her hand and pushed her in the direction of her house.

Ino stood there for several seconds before walked him. She kept reaching her hand back to feel her hair. It was light and Ino wasn't that used to it yet. She ran toward her house and opened the door quickly. No one was home yet but she had the keys toward her house. She slowly closed the door and then walked up toward her room.

The first thing she did was look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was certainly shorter. 'I can.. Tie it up into a bun..' she walked pass the vanity and toward her bathroom. She took a long bath just to get those guy's stench off her.

As she began to open the door, steam began to flow out of it. A bright smile was on her face as she was walking out. She turned her head toward her vanity and slowly began to walk toward it. She held out a specially made rubber band. It looked like a regular rubber band except for the fact that there was a smooth, soft cloth over the circular part that was usually suppose to twist to be tie again. She ran a finger over the cloth. Two other strings were carefully made near the main part of the rubber band so that when she pulled it, the rubber band along with the cloth would tighten around the hair style she had made.

She tied her hair up in a bun and then slowly placed the cloth part of it over the bun. She wrapped the rubber band part of it around the rubber band around the bun and then pulled the straps around it to tighten it.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun but in a specialized rubber band that had a cloth that covered up her bun. 'I haven't used this style.. Since the last time my hair was cut off.' she smiled. 'I totally forgot how I looked in it. It's not that bad either.' she walked toward her porch and watered the plants outside before laying down on the layout chair on the balcony. She leaned toward her side so that her face was looking toward her room. She closed her eyes to take a small nap.

A few hours later Sasuke walked toward his mansion and opened the door widely to see his mother and father in the kitchen preparing their lunch. He slowly walked up toward his room to look over at his IM's. He looked over at his balcony at the laying girl just a few yards away from his balcony. 'Managing to look.. Beautiful.. Even when she lost a big part of her beauty..' he shook the thoughts out of his mind and laid the notes on his table before slowly walking to the gym in the mansion.

…...

Ino gave a nervous look as she walked through the gates toward Konoha High. What happened if they judged her differently? She was different, even in the inside. Unless you meant the personality. Unlike everyone else, she was way more different. A bad heart and the fact that she could see some scenes of the future.

She quickly spotted Sasuke near a group of teens and tried to make eye contact with him.

Sasuke quickly saw her look and turned his head in her direction. A small smirk was on his face as he looked at her. Ino turned away from him pretending to not notice him looking at her along with the teenagers. She brushed some of her bangs behind her ear and took a hold of book bag on her shoulder.

A hand grabbed her wrist which was a big surprise to Ino. "Come. I want you to meet some people. I'm sure you remember them," Sasuke said. A kind smile was on his face when he said it.

Ino followed as he tugged her in a direction. Her eyes unfocused for a minute to see something else.

_A clearly visible pink colored hair showed up. A flash of blonde hair, dark blue hair, a brown haired began to wisp by her eyes. One single bark was heard throughout all of the simple visions she was seeing. A small bug flew near her ear quickly. _

A small quick shook awoke her from her little 'daydreams'. She looked around and said, "What?" she looked at herself to see her slightly sweating and her feet planted firmly onto the ground. "Oh. Sorry."

She gave a look to the teenagers sitting on a bench talking to each other casually. Ino began to point a finger at each one of them. She didn't say anything at first since their names wouldn't just pop up into her brain at first. Then she said in a clear voice, "Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and.. Hinata. Right?" Everyone was staring at her, trying to decipher who she even was.

Sakura was the first person there to realize who it was. "Ino!" she ran toward her to give her a hug. She quickly felt the difference. "What happened? Why is your hair like that? Did you cut it? I really don't like it." she frowned. Sakura brushed her hand toward the bun.

"I got into a small accident," she answered, "How are you guys doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

Hinata raised her hand and said, "Two years and twenty eight days." a small blush was on her cheeks. "I care for my friends.."

Ino smiled back. "It's a good thing you do." she looked up toward some people in the distance. "Ten..ten. Lee.. And Neji," she said their names softly.

Naruto and Kiba were both on the table waving at two other people along with a trio walking toward them. "Naruto, Kiba, you're going to get hurt," a soft voice said quietly toward them both.

"Haha! Don't worry! We've been doing this for a long while now!" Naruto made some silly faces at the people but he hadn't noticed Ino even standing a few yards away.

Kiba quickly noticed and jumped off the bench with a flirty smile on his face. He took several quick steps and placed a finger under Ino's chin and said, "So sweetheart, how about a date?" he gave a brilliant and flirty smile at her again.

Ino smiled back and pushed his hand away. "You dumb ass, it's Ino. You should at least recognize me."

"Well, do you still want to go out with me?" he gave Ino another flirty smile.

"No chance!" Ino giggled and then pushed him away.

"Ino?" a voice said.

Ino's whole entire body froze. 'No way.. I haven't seen him in at least … four years..'

…...

_**Here! The second chapter! Sorry for making people wait and all! I got really... lazy and all... taking naps and such.. sorry for it ! **_

**_Here! I can finally move on to all the readers waiting for "Caught" and "Wheelchair"! I hope you.. all... also read this one too... XD _**

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto. **_

She spun around to see Shikamaru. Ino immediately felt embarrassed and if she didn't belong. Basically awkward. 'He… confessed…to me.' was the first thought in Ino's mind when she had saw him. It spill felt weird after that happened.

Ino turned her head away to see another blonde making her way toward him. The blonde was talking slowly and it looked like she wanted to be as quiet as possible. Her steps were large but they were completely quiet. The blonde walked a few more steps and then rounded around Shikamaru. She pushed her lips forward to meet with Shikamaru.

Ino grimaced as she watch them too tongue-kiss. A loud wolf whistle was heard from across the whole Konoha High campus. Sasuke was talking on his phone for a few minutes and then he dragged Ino away from her old friends by her arm.

He handed his phone over to her. "Your call," he said.

Ino pressed the phone against her ear with two hands. "Hello?"

"_Hello Ino. My grandmother was just wondering when were you going to pass by and pick up your dog. Well… your dog's daughter anyway." _Ino quickly recognized the voice to be Sasori on the other line.

"My dog's daughter?" she asked. Sasuke stood a few feet away from her, his hands in his pockets looking at her carefully at her, as if he was studying her.

Ino turned her body away so that she wasn't facing him at all. It was getting awkward under his glace. _"Your dog died two years ago. I guess Deidara never told you, or he forgot. Anyway, she had puppies before she died. About a few actually we donated most to the Uchiha Police Force. They were well used there but we decided to keep one for you. Do you want me to bring it to you after you come out of school? It's the only spare time," _Sasori said.

She let her left hand fall from the phone and she looked around. "Um.. Sure. Come around today. I'll see you later." she didn't wait for a reply and just ended the call.

She looked at the phone for a split second before handing it toward Sasuke. At the moment she handed it over to Sasuke, Sasuke's hand grabbed Ino's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "What, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Nothing." and then he released his hold on her arm quickly.

Ino lifted her left hand and crossed it over her chest so that it would touch her right shoulder gently. She looked over at Shikamaru and then at the girl. 'Temari! Her name is Temari!' They were still kissing. Ino looked at them and then grimaced again. "Sheesh, don't they ever come up for air? I mean seriously?" a gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

"They can really hold their breath long.. I mean seriously long," Choji said as he stuffed his mouth with some chips.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Great. People skilled at holding their breath so that they can kiss like hell when they see each other."

Kiba walked over to Ino when he heard Ino talking about that. He grinned and showed off the small sharp teeth he had. "I don't blame him," he began, "Temari is one of the hottest girls in Suna." he smiled. "What a wonderful life Shikamaru has."

Ino looked at him. "That might be just because you're a player."

"I am not!" he narrowed his eyes at him. "How would you even know in the first place?"

Ino smiled. "One being I'm smarter than you." she poked a finger at Kiba. "Unlike you. And the other reason is because you seem like the guy to do." the smile was still on her face but so was a successful look in her eye.

"Psssh. You seem like the girl that is like a player too." The smile was wiped off Ino's face quickly.

"Who are you calling a player?" she yelled at his face.

"You look like one too!" he screamed back into her face.

Temari clapped her hands together. Ino looked over at her and completely forgot that she was previously kissing Shikamaru when she was talking to Kiba. "Wonderful. We have finally found a feisty, young, and pretty looking girl that would fit Kiba. Someone that can actually deal with Kiba too." a smirk on her face.

Ino held up a finger and said, "Hell no."

"What she said." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Aw… Why not? You two really make a cute couple," she said.

Kiba and Ino stepped away from each. Ino looked over at Kiba with a disgusted look. "It's never going to happen." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura clapped her hands together. "No! They're horrible together!" a wide smile was on her face.

The bell rang quickly and loudly. Ino's first class period was gym. 'No way…' she looked at her schedule. 'This can't really that bad.. Can it?'

…...

Ino walked out of the building slowly. She looked at a red head waiting for her near the gates. "Hm?" she felt someone bump her from behind.

"Hey Ino. Who are you still waiting for?" her face was happy but a sign of relief that the day was over so soon.

Ino pointed a finger toward the red head. "That dude." Sakura immediately launched onto her arm.

"Cute… going to introduce me to him?" she raised her eyebrow at her. A small tinkle in her eyes.

Ino pulled her arm from Sakura's grasp. "I can't." she ran over to Sasori and then looked at the leash. Sakura followed her from behind. Sasori handed the leash over to Ino. Ino held it close and then looked over at the dog.

She said, "I thought you said.. This was… my dog's.. puppy.." she looked over at the big German shepherd.

"Well in a year or so, they get pretty big," Sasori said as he pointed at the German shepherd.

Ino sighed. "It's.. kind of big though.."

"What do you want to do? Ask the Uchiha family to take care of it?" Sasori asked.

Ino looked as Sasuke walked out of the school and toward his car. "That's.. not a bad idea. I'll ask him later."

Sasori pointed at his car. "Do you want me to drive you home? Well, Deidara and I have to go somewhere. We won't be back in a week. And your father has to take care of some business. They want you to stay at the Uchiha mansion for the time being."

"I really don't want to."

"Too bad." he pushed her toward the car and then opened the door for her. Ino sat down onto a seat and then waved her hand at Sakura.

Sasori got into the front seat and then drove off quickly. "Hi Ino!" a cheerful said.

Deidara's familiar ponytail popped from the backseat and then he smiled at Ino. "You'll be staying Sasuke's mansion." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck."

He gave her a big suitcase and then said, "Here all your favorite crap. Now get out." he opened the door near her and then pushed her out of Sasori's car.

Ino fell down onto the floor and heard Deidara laughing. She held the suitcase close to her and then stood up. She brushed at her pants to get some of the dust off of it. Ino placed the suitcase onto the floor. A strong hand reached out to grab it. Ino turned around quickly to see Sasuke.

"Oh.. Hello."

"Hm." Sasuke held the suitcase in one hand and then walked toward the mansion door. He took out a set of keys and quickly opened.

Mikoto quickly jumped out at Ino and hugged her. "Hello honey! Welcome back!"

"Lay off the hugs." Sasuke walked pass his mother.

"Hugs what?"

"Lay off the hugs, mother," Sasuke said again.

He walked away from them both. Mikoto's eyes followed Sasuke's body as he walked away from her. "He's been different lately. Sorry if he's being mean." Mikoto ran her hand slowly through Ino's hair. "Here! I'll show you the room you will be staying at."

She pulled her toward a purple door and then opened it. It was like the whole room was specially made for Ino. "Here. Your father requested it when he heard that his little daughter was living next to us." a genuine smile was on her face.

Ino walked in to see the suitcase already placed near her bed. "Thank you… Mrs. Uchiha.." she walked over toward the bed and started to organize all of the cloths in the suitcase.

"I'll leave you alone now." she closed the door behind her and then walked away.

Ino quickly organized her cloths and then sat down. 'Good thing it's a Friday.. The teachers gave us plenty of work today just to test us.. On Monday.. I'll finally find out who my new classmates are." she looked over at the several doors located around the room and then opened one of them. 'A closet.. Bathroom… wardrobe.. Closet.. Closet..' she walked over to the last one. A dark color unlike the other purples one.

Twisting the knob didn't really work so she just pulled at it. The door swung easily to make her see Sasuke. It looked like he just came out of the bathroom because of the steam coming out of the room behind him. He had a towel around his hips.

Ino spun around quickly to avoid him and the blush on her face. "Sorry! I thought it led to something else!"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Um… another closet!"

She heard a bark and she looked over at his room. A big German shepherd sat in a separate part of the room. 'That's..'

Her shoes tripped her at first but she walked into the room. "Hm… is that."

"Yeah. Your dog. But I thought you would like it better if it worked for the police force. You know, sniffing out drugs and all," Sasuke said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He took a pair of pants from a wardrobe and then walked into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with another towel over his head trying to soak the water up. "So what do you say?"

Ino was sitting on the floor. "um.. Sure.. I don't know much about it anyway.. Should have spent more time with it.. If I wasn't at the hospital," she mumbled. As she turned around she didn't realize that Sasuke was at such a close distance from her and bumped into him. To avoid it she stepped back and then slipped on a chewy toy from the dog.

A strong hand was quickly wrapped around her. Ino felt her body jerk toward Sasuke's as Sasuke pushed her toward him to avoid the dog behind her. Ino felt her body incredibly close to him and then she pushed him away.

"Sorry.."

"You shouldn't war flats in here. The bottom of the shoes are straight and they have nothing to support them from falling."

"Sorry." she looked away and then walked back toward her room. Ino quickly closed the door behind her. 'I guess.. A bath would be quick..' she walked over toward the bathroom and let the water run for ten minutes before returning to take a quick bath.

Steam came out of the bathroom as she opened the door. Ino was already dressed in a plain t-shirt and some sweat pants. "Dinner." Sasuke poked his head into the room and said the simple word before leaving.

…...

Ino rolled over in her bed. Like every girl like her in the world, she loved soft blankets and the special ones she usually got were kind of see through. The heat was on and everything seemed comfy so she slept in only a bra and panties. In a few weeks already, her hair had already grown a few inches to it.

She yawned a sat up in her bed. The sun was already shining into the windows but it could only have been at least nine. The bra she was wearing was beginning to pull down a little so she lifted it higher. It was a strapless bra unlike the usual ones. Ino pulled at the blankets so that it would cover her.

Just as she was beginning to pull them, the door opened and Sasuke entered. "Shit.." he said as he walked in. After a few steps he turned around and walked toward her backwards. It looked like he had been already up for a few hours. "My mother asked me to bring you your breakfast."

He turned a little to the right as she walked near her bed. Sasuke set the tray of food at the table near her bed. As he was about to leave, Ino grabbed his left hand. He accidentally looked down for a split second. She didn't notice and said, "Can you get me that blue robe over there?" she pushed him toward a standing holder.

Sasuke quickly took grab of it and walked backwards back toward her. He quickly handed the robe toward her and then stood there for a split second. If he moved he would see her, and that would just be considered rude. And the fact that he doesn't want Ino shouting 'Pervert' so that the whole mansion could hear.

"Okay.. You can leave now." she stood up and walked in Sasuke's view. The robe was a blue color, short, and instead of covering her it seemed like it was making her form look even nicer.

He shook the thoughts away and noticed her walking in the bathroom. 'Crap.. even my mother knows now.. And I've been perfectly fine when I was hiding my feelings away from her two years ago.. She's gotten good at this.. Better ask Ino before mother tells her instead.' he looked over at the bathroom and just positioned himself near the door.

The door opened at least forty minutes later. By then, Sasuke was already raging with anger. 'I really am going to kill her now..' he slowly calmed down.

Ino walked out wearing a tight t-shirt and comfy pants. Casual cloths for a plain October day. Sasuke caught a hand around her waist as she walked by. Her hair had definitely gotten longer and it could be pulled into a easy six inch ponytail.

"So…. I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me.. Today," Sasuke said quickly, trying his best to hold down the small blush.

Ino smiled. "Sure. I'll love to go."

…...

Here... if you think it's boring.. I promise you all soon something exciting is going to happen that is really going to screw this whole plot but make everything intresting! I promise you it's all going to happen. Btw the only reason why I'm updating now is because... well... I finished the chapter l like... seven hours ago.. my sis kicked me off the computer.. and like um.. yeah.. you get the point.. I updated late.. so for all you "Caught" lovers.. yeah.. I could have really gotten a head start on it.. IF IT WASN'T FOR MY SISTER! Anyone wanting to kill her, you can. Anyway that's all I really have to say. READ AND REVIEW! and thanks for all the people who reviewed! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto!**_

Ino was definitely ready. Short, dark purple dress with some cute flats were enough. 'No wait.. My earrings.. How about my small hoop ones? It reminds me of my childhood so much..' she quickly changed her earrings and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's so special tonight that you have to get all dressed up for it?" a familiar and motherly voice said.

Ino quickly turned around and said, "Just a date." she looked over at herself and then touched her hair that was tied up in her regular bun instead of a ponytail.

Mikoto's footsteps became louder. "Why don't you leave your hair down?" she touched her bun slightly and looked over at her face for approval.

"No I don't want to. Remember I got it cut off a few weeks and all? I want it to grow back into its regular length.. And then show it off!" a brilliant smile was on her face about thinking of showing the length of it back at them.

A knock interrupted them from their small talk. Ino turned slowly to see Sasuke in a loose dress shirt and a tie with a smile on his face. A small smile, but it was still a smile showing he was going to enjoy his time no matter what.

Ino quickly ran over to him in her flats and threw two arms around him in a easy and loving hug. Even though Sasuke wasn't really a contact person. He had to at least hug back to at least show some of the love he had for her.

Sasuke placed a small peck on her cheek before giving his mother a small smile and then leading her to his car downstairs.

"Where are we going?" was the first thing that came out of Ino's lips. Her lips were twisted into a playful smile and full of curiosity.

Sasuke looked at her from the mirror near the front. "A restaurant and all… fancy.. But I ordered a private room for us." he looked back to see Ino smiling.

Ino looked over at him to see him to looking at her. She looked away and fidgeted with her earrings. 'Daddy hasn't.. really let me date and all.. Until this year and all.. I wondered what would have happened if I refused.. I hope he doesn't.. mind my heart and all.. though I know it's going to get in the way..' she leaned on her hand and looked at Sasuke from a distance with a smile on her lips.

"We're here." Sasuke already parked the car and he was already opening the door for Ino. "Ino?"

Ino quickly snapped out of her daydream and looked at him. "Oh Thank you." she grabbed the hand that was held out and quickly stepped out of the car. "I kind of got.. zoned out." she rubbed the back of her bun and then followed Sasuke inside.

The whole restaurant was considered high class but because of Ino, her family has never went to a high class restaurant.

Sasuke passed through a door and Ino followed. A breath was caught in her throat as she looked at everywhere.

…...

It was ten at night, and Ino was getting ready for bed. She gave a happy sigh and then looked over at the door that led to Sasuke's room. 'We had such.. anice time.. he could be so sweet when he wants to….. such a good kisser too…' she thought dreamily. 'Then… he gave a good night kiss….' she had her hand behind her head and she was looking up at the purple ceiling.

Her breath began to quicken and then her eyes weren't looking at the ceiling anymore. The whole flash appeared again. More clear and more interesting than before. The wedding was the same as before. The faces were blocked out again.

_Someone walked up to her and said, "I'll wish you good luck with your husband!" the pale hand passed by and a man wearing a green suit passed by. _

"_Thank you," she muttered and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_The hand really belonged to someone familiar to her. "How about the dance? It's time for it." Ino was slowly led away and then toward a dance floor. She was spun around and then she was pulled close to her so called husband's chest. _

_She looked up and then quickly looked back down as light began to strongly shine into her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. It's just too bright and all…" Ino turned her face away from his face and felt his hand slowly stroke her hair slowly and lovingly. _

_A slow dance was already playing. "Hm.. Really… I love you, Ino.." Ino eyes widen. "I truly.. Love you," her husband's voice said. "Ino…"_

Ino's eyes opened quickly to see Sasuke's face just a little above her's. "Ino? Are you alright?" he pointed at a clock. It was already morning. "Your eyes were dark blue. A navy color. I don't know what happened."

"It's nothing." Ino rubbed her temples slowly and calmly. "Really it's nothing."

Sasuke gave an uncertain nod and then placed a tray in front of her. "My mother wanted me to give you this."

Ino gave him a nod and then looked toward Sasuke who slowly closed the gap between them and gave her a small kiss but slow kiss on her lips. The door slammed open to see Ino's father standing there.

Sasuke slowly moved away from Ino and then walked back toward his room across from hers. Inoichi looked over at the young Uchiha walking away and then back at his daughter.

Ino was tugging at the fabric of the blanket. "Um.. We're dating.. I hope you approve of him.."

"Of course I do. I was hoping of it. He's a talented boy. Smart and handsome too. I was wanting you to marry him too." a small revealing smile on his face.

Ino's face began to blush. "Really, it's not that … that.. strong and all.."

Inoichi stood up. "It's your decision. Oh yes, I came home early. Do you want to go back home or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to go home and all… I miss my … you know. Stuff and all." she looked out of the window and sighed.

"Fine, lets go." Inoichi stood up and gestured a hand.

…...

It was November. A month or so of dating between Sasuke and Ino. Ino was standing on her balcony slowly watering the flowers even though the weather was already cold. She placed the watering can onto a small stool near the floor of the balcony and pulled the door back open to walk into her room. The moment her feet touched the soft purple carpet, her eyes changed.

_Two people were holding each other's hands. _

One of them were Sasuke's. The other was unknown.

_The one with a navy hoodie pulled closer to the other slowly closing the small gap between them. The other person hand her hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck. By the look of everything. They loved each other. Or they were both using each other at the same time for another reason. _

_They were standing on familiar grass. Familiar everywhere. The area was a child's favorite place to go. The pair pulled away from each other slowly and then looked at each other. Both of them with eyes showing that they both had some kind of feeling for each other. _

Ino shook her head. 'I don't want to see any thing more!' an angry feeling surged up into her. She looked over at herself in the mirror to finally see the last of a navy color in her eyes slowly fading.

She ran down the stairs and looked over at her father eating a peach slowly. All of his attention was directed on the newspaper that covered his view from seeing his daughter walk down the stairs. Ino sat down on the couch that his father was sitting in. She looked over at her father and her brain was away looking at something else.

_Everyone's face was blocked out again. A mother had just given birth and was holding a little baby girl in her hands. The mother was panting a lot and was holding the baby as if she would eventually lose her. "I'll name you… Ino," she said and then rubbed her hand over the baby's head slowly. _

"_Yes.. A unique name.. she'll be strong.. And she'll make a difference to everyone's life.. She'll rule over the hearts of people because she was such a big part of their lives.. That's what she would do. Fate has already decided her destiny for her.." the man also rubbed a hand over the hand and planted a fast kiss on it._

_A short blond haired and blue eyed child burst into the room waving his arms over his head excitedly. "I want to see my baby sister!" he screamed. _

"_Quiet.. She's sleeping.." the male said. He looked over at the baby to see her blue eyes opened already but she wasn't crying. "Well, not anymore. Don't scream so loud. Her ear's are sensitive." _

_The child was picked up by the man and then set on beside the women holding the baby. "Wow.. She's.. well… prettier than the other babies I've seen." he pointed a thumb toward the baby room. "The others… actually look like babies.. This one.. Well.. prettier." _

_The boy was already talking in full sentences and walking better and more advanced than the rest of the children around his age. He was talented. More advanced. Special._

_The man looked over at the women and also gave her a kiss. He looked over at her face. "Are you alright honey?" _

"_No, I'm not alright.. I feel it already.." the women looked at his husband. "Ino will lead a great life. She'll affect many lives too. She'll go through hard times. She'll get a handsome boyfriend that was meant to be hers. She'll break up with him thinking he wasn't the one. She'll… live a great life.. Even without me there to lead her.. She'll be the best…" she closed her eyes and her hands extended to give her husband the baby._

_Even at a young age, the boy already knew what was happening. He read many books about it already. "It's…. death," he whispered._

"_Yes.. It is. And remember.. I love you…" the doctors rushed in when they didn't hear the beep. _

"_She's dead.." the doctor whispered. _

_The man fell down onto the floor and then covered his face with his hands. The child looked over at his mother and grabbed her wrist. No pulse. Silent tears began to swell at his eyes and then it fell off landing onto the blanket that was on the hospital bed. _

_She was dead. Away from their world. And never to come back._

Ino looked up to see her father looking at her. "Why are you crying?" her father asked her.

Deidara walked into the room and sat down next to Ino and placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"How.. did mother die?" she asked with tears already at her eyes. She felt Deidara's arm around tense up. It loosened and then moved away from her shoulders.

Inoichi's face was all frozen up. "You.. saw it? Didn't you? She.. was.. dying from a sickness. It wasn't your fault."

Ino's brother next to her was already rubbing his eyes trying to blink them back at the exact same time. "Really. It's not at all. It was just a small mistake."

"I've been having visions all day.." Ino shook her head and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I have a bad feeling about going outside. But I still want to go outside." she walked up to her room to put on a jacket before walking out of her house.

'The park…' she made her own way toward the park walking slowly at her own pace without doing much.

She looked up toward the sky. 'It's going to rain… the clouds are so gray..'

Ino ran across the street quickly and then ran into the park trying her best to avoid a child that was running after a one of their friends. She looked over at a mother waving her hand at the child.

She slowly sat down on a swing and then pulled out her cell phone. Ino pressed a button with the label, 'Sasuke'

Ino pressed the cell phone against her ear slowly and heard two _beeps_. _"Hello it's Sasuke Uchiha."_

"It's Ino-"

"_Leave a message after the beep. And your number." _Ten seconds passed or so and then a small _beep _followed after it.

Ino placed the phone away and then gave a loud sigh. "Really.. Must he do that to his phone. Either he's actually closing on my call. Or his cell phone is turned off."

Her eyes turned into a navy color quickly.

_A hand was clenched tightly. _

Her eyes began to focus back. She looked around before making her way toward the bench area in the park. What she saw made her fist clench.

Sakura and Sasuke were in the area. Just kissing lovingly toward each other. They pulled away from each other. Sakura's hands were on Sasuke's face as she pulled away as Sasuke's hands were around her waist tightly.

Sasuke saw Ino at the corner of his eyes and he quickly looked over at her. Ino's shadow disappeared from wear she stood and appeared just in front of him. An angry look was in her eyes and also a emotion of betrayal.

Sakura looked over at her and then almost placed a hand on her shoulder if she didn't move away. "Your.. heart is bad and all.. You won't be able to spend too much time with him.. And he wants someone independent that can .. protect themselves. Like.. From those senior girls that are.. Always teasing and beating you up.. Or trying to."

"I don't care!" Ino's hand shook. "It doesn't mean anything to me!" Sasuke watched Ino and how she reacted at the news.

Her hand was up in a split second and it slapped his cheek, hard. Sasuke placed a hand over his cheek and then looked over at Ino.

"I HATE YOU!" Ino screamed before disappearing.

He looked over at the spot where Ino had once stood a few seconds ago. "Lets.. Go home," Sakura said and then led him away.

…...

HAHHAHAHH! wasn't expecting that now were u? Btw.. I'm working on this story and wheelchair more.. than you know. caught and all. so like.. maybe I'll update. Maybe but.. yeah.. I'm trying to catch up on chapters and stuff... READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino ran home quickly. Instead of entering from the front door like she usually would, she instead skillfully climbed up toward her room and then jumped into her room. Her feet made a loud thud as she landed.

She threw her coat off and then threw herself onto her bed. Ino could hear loud thuds come up on the stairs and then the door was slammed open.

Deidara looked over at her with sad eyes. He sad down silently on her bed and rubbed her back as she cried into her pillow.

'I'll.. I'll show him… I'M NOT WEAK!' she wiped at her tears and made sure her face was dry before turning toward Deidara and tell him, "He cheated on me! He and his stupid… other girlfriend.. Thought I was weak!"

He looked over at her with angry eyes. "Sure.. He could say that.. But he's never seen you fighting have he? He doesn't know how strong and good you fight.. Akatsuki taught you after all.. Who cares about your heart, lets go train so that you can hit him tomorrow."

Ino gave a big smile back at Deidara. "I already did. Slapped him hard… Daddy is bound to hear about this and get freakin mad at me…" she high fived Deidara who had a devilish grin on his face.

"Come on! Lets go.. To.. The gym.. Fourth door to your right!" Ino walked over toward the door and slammed the door open. She rubbed her hands together and then threw a kick over at Deidara as walked in. He quickly caught her leg before it kicked him and then pushed it toward the ground. "Good.. You still have your skills.."

Inoichi looked over at them as they walked over to the room and the door was slammed shut. The doorbell rang a few seconds later. He made his way down to the door and opened it. Sasuke was standing near the doorway.

Sasuke held out a hand and then slowly dropped a necklace into Inoichi's hands and said, "I was meaning to give Ino this back. She left it in my house when she was sleeping over and all."

Ino's father studied closely at Sasuke's face. "What happened to your cheek young man? It seems like Ino has slapped you.."

"She.. kind of did. But it's nothing." Sasuke looked away from him.

"I'll get some medicine for you, in the mean time go back to your house or so I'll bring it over later." Inoichi turned around and closed the door when he saw Sasuke walking back toward his mansion.

…...

Ino looked over at the campus. 'It's the beginning of my last day here… then I'm leaving..' she slung her small book bag over her shoulder. It only had a skirt to eventually change into, flats, and a couple of letters. She was wearing a tank top underneath the black short sweater that she was wearing. It didn't really zip up and it didn't really cover herself like a regular one would.

"Hey Blondie," a familiar and mean voice said. She turned around with a sneer on her face to see a girl with black sleek hair. The girl was smirking along with two others girls on either side of her, one had green hair while the other had brown. "What's with the face?" the girl pushed her toward the floor.

Ino shoved at them angrily.

"Look at that. She's fighting back. She really thinks she can. We're the best fighters in our whole grade, you can't beat us," the brown haired girls said with a small smirk on her face.

"Not for long.." Ino punched at the leader's face and then dodged a fast high kick from another.

"Been taking lessons, huh?" Ino shrugged before jumping back.

She pressed a finger against her neck to feel her pulse quickly before doing a fast split to avoid several blows and then stepped back.

"NO MORE FIGHTING!" a voice screamed in their direction.

Ino turned around slowly to see Tsunade standing there with her arms over her chest. Tsunade walked over toward her and then placed a hand on her shoulder before saying, "I know it's your last day here, but you can't start a fight now. If you wanted to start a fight you should have done that the moment you started school."

"Actually they did do that in the beginning of the school year," Ino said and then folded her arms angrily. She threw the book bag onto the ground and looked away from Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled. "Good, at least they listened. Anyway, go do whatever you want to for today. It's not like I care if you kill someone anyway."

"Tsunade!" Shizune walked up toward Tsunade angrily with a stern look on her face.

"Really, she deserves it. Top student already who cares anymore." Tsunade looked over at Ino before looking at the girls behind her and then walking away.

Ino rolled her eyes. "She's drunk.. Right?" Some people nodded around her before leaving.

"Bunch of morons," she muttered. Ino looked over at the campus to see Sasuke and Sakura a few meters away from her holding hands. She gave them all a face before looking over at the gym grounds. 'I'm not weak.. I can't believe she called me that.. That fucken bitch!'

The window was open that led to the gym. Ino placed two hands onto the brick walls and then began to climb. In less than ten minutes she was already near the window. She heard some loud shots from underneath her as she jumped through the window. 'Shit… I might have forgotten that the windows were built higher than the actually floors…' she landed swiftly on the floor.

"Hm? Ino?" A familiar voice said.

Ino looked over at the male with long dark hair. "Hi Neji." she waved a hand toward him quickly and then saw all the students in the gym. "What are you doing here?"

"Self defense class. Do you want to actually try to practice?" he pointed over at some of the students. "We can try to get you to fight or so.."

"Hm.. sure… and I've had fighting experience before.."

Neji rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Really.. Lets see what you have…. let me say something to get your.. a little angry.. just slightly so that you'll fight well.." he looked over at the teenagers looking back at him. "Watch and understand this.."

"Aren't you.. Weak in the heart and all?" Neji asked.

Ino sneered at him. "Nobody cares. It will make no difference in life. You can't just treat me differently just because of that shit."

"Fine then. The sentence I'm going to say to get you slightly angry is: You are weak."

Ino's face completely changed quickly from calmness to rage in less than a minute. She threw an angry punch toward Neji who quickly caught it. "Don't let rage get in your way of fighting," Neji said calmly.

Ino wasn't listening at all and was instead trying her best to kill Neji. She would have actually succeed if someone hadn't stopped her. "Stop it."

The familiar voice made Ino even angrier than she already was. A high kick was quickly thrown but failed. Sasuke had dodged it. "I told you to get away from me!"

"No, you said you hated me," Sasuke said with a lazy look in his eyes.

"When I said I hated you. It also includes to stay away from me, and tell Sakura I told her that too! Get away from me, both of you!" Ino shoved Sasuke back and then ran out of the gym and into the locker rooms instead. 'Fucken bastard… I never want to see him again! That stupid cheating bastard….'

Ino looked over at her book bag and took out her skirt and flats she took off her pants to reveal some shorts underneath. She pulled the skirt up and then replaced her sneakers with her flats.

Walking around the school hoping to find Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Shino and Kiba were all pretty easy since she remembered their schedules. They all received a purple envelope which Ino all told them not to open until two years later.

Ino sighed before walking out of the school with her small book bag over her shoulder and then began to run back home to her house quickly. 'I'm never going to come back here… I hate this place..' she quickly opened the door to her house.

The sounds of her footsteps were naturally quiet so no one really heard her when she was ever around, but when she was younger everyone knew when she was around the area. "Daddy?" There was no answer. She looked into the kitchen to see several lunch boxes stacked on top of each other and then a note.

-…-

_Bring this over to Akatsuki. I made them lunch today. They are all over at the Uchiha's place._

_-…- _

Underneath the note was a signature and then several big bags to put all of the boxes into so Ino could carry them over. Ino placed all of the boxes away and then carried the bags over toward the mansion next door.

The door swung open just before Ino had a chance to knock on it. "Honey! Welcome back!" she was pulled quickly into a fast hug by Mikoto.

'Sheesh.. With this timing.. I think she's stalking me.. Or waiting for every time I come around this place… gosh…' she was released from the hug.

"So nice to see you again," Mikoto pulled her into the house and closed the door. "So why are you here?"

Ino held up the bag. "My father made some food for Akatsuki to eat for lunch. But I don't really think he made any for me." she sighed and then looked over at the room where the band would usually practice.

"Then would you mind if I made you something? The boys are busy and my husband is out busy with the company and all. I have nothing to do." Mikoto looked over a big family portrait of the Uchiha family. "Really, it's like I have nothing to do. Rather spend time with a teenage girl if I must."

Ino waved her hand up in the air. "Oh wait! You should get the food ready while I give them the food.. Maybe we'll go shopping later!" she ran toward the door where the music came from and slammed the door open.

"LUNCH TIME! GET YOUR LUNCH HERE!" Ino screamed.

"What-" Deidara began.

"The fuck was that," Hidan quickly ended.

Ino's eyebrow rose. "Like seriously. You people had to really say that?" she rolled her eyes and then held up the bag. "Here's your lunch." she looked over at them when none of them even moved. "Do you want it?"

Deidara plucked at a string on his guitar. "Bring it to us."

"FUCK NO! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE AND GET IT YOURSELF!"

"I don't feel like it," he said. A small smirk was on his face as he said it.

Ino nodded and then placed the bag on the floor and then walked up toward the whole band slowly. She pulled some ear plugs out of her pockets slowly and then slipped them into her ear. "Let me borrow that." as she walked past the amplifier she twisted the knob to full volume. She took the guitar from Deidara and then strung the highest note she knew and could master. The rest of Akatsuki had already known it would happen and they all had their hand pressed against their ears.

Deidara was all dazed when he looked back up toward Ino. "Why the hell did you do that for?" he pressed his hands against his ear.

Ino strung the same strings again except much more harder. "Cause you lazy ass won't get off the fucken stage and get your own lunch." she punched the back of his head and then took a step toward the stairs.

"Damn… she's scary," Hidan whispered just as she walked down on step. Ino turned around with angry eyes that were almost shooting daggers at people.

She took the last few steps and looked over at Deidara that jumped off the stage and made a run for the bag on the floor. "Ino, Darling!" a voice shouted. Mikoto waved her hands.

Ino placed a smile on her face and quickly began to walk faster instead. "I'm coming…" she turned around and gave a bright smile over at Akatsuki before walking out of the room.

Ino followed Mikoto over toward the kitchen and then sat down on a chair. "Really thank you for making the lunch."

"Oh it was nothing." Mikoto waved her hand and then held up a fork and then gave a grin at Ino.

…...

"Hey Daddy!" she threw herself over her father so that her father would have no other choice but to give a hug back to her. Before her father could say a word she said, "Could I be home schooled again?"

Her father looked over at her, surprised. "I thought you hated being home schooled."

"I want to be home schooled. High school isn't as great as I thought it would ever be.. There's too much drama.. and shit.. crap like that." she sat down on the couch.

Her father reached for the remote control. "Really, I don't think there is much for you to learn… you've been doing fine just studying on your own…"

Ino clasped her hand together. "Please Daddy! I'll get bored!"

"I see no difference. You usually get bored quickly." his father stood up for a few minutes and walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee before sitting back on the couch.

Ino's eyes sparkled when she heard the front door slam open and then slowly slide back so that it was closed. She heard a slow, tired yawn. "I can follow Deidara on his tours!"

"What?" the voice was quickly energetic and Deidara quickly walked into the room with a disbelief emotion on his face.

"Please Deidei!"

Deidara waved a hand and then walked toward his room. "Yeah sure. I don't mind Ino. You can dance right?"

Ino's eyebrow twitched. "OF COURSE I CAN DANCE!"

"Good, good. Then you can be a dancer.. Just don't scream so much. Remember if you're a dance you have to shut up and let the band do the music, screaming, whatever we do."

Ino raised a fist. 'I'm going to kill that teen one day'

…...

_**Here people... what is this... chapter 5! I know.. I'm still updating fast -_- and I know I'm going to regret it somehow.. anyway... here.. I hope you enjoy it! AND REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Inoichi placed a hand over her fist and said, "I still need to find a tutor for you.. I'm leaving early tomorrow for a business trip." Ino nodded as a sign of 'okay' and then looked over at Deidara who just sat down on the couch beside them.

He picked up a pear from the fruit basket next to him and then stared at Ino, who stared back at him. Before he could press his lips to the edge of it, he looked at Ino and innocently said, "What?" he then took a big bite.

Ino stared back and said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Inoichi looked at both of his children with a look of curiosity.

"I wasn't staring at you! You started it, and I never would want to stare at your ugly face, it's just so hideous! I don't understand why guys called you at twelve at night just to hear your voice!" he casually looked away and then took another bite.

Anyone could see the fury behind Ino's eyes. No one would ever dared to call her ugly, yet hideous? That meant you were waiting for her to kill you. A boy once called her ugly when she was in her teenage years, what's even worse? She was on her period. So she really couldn't control her anger. The boy went to the hospital the very next day with savvier bruises.

"They call me at twelve at night? To hear my voice?" she said innocently with soft eyes.

Deidara nodded uncertainly at her reaction, but he felt the pain quickly.

"I AM NOT UGLY! YOU'RE UGLY!" She pulled at his ponytail before punching his stomach and then kicking him. He flew several feet from the couch in pain.

He grunted and then mumbled something under his breath. Deidara stood up again, ready to run at Ino and at least punch her back. Inoichi blocked him from even walking three yards from Ino.

Ino, still angry, was on the couch, her arms crossed, and her aura flaring such a dark feeling that it had already reached Deidara.

He made a face and then turned around quickly, and soon walked off into his room to play some music that could really fix his mood.

Ino still had her arms crossed angrily over her chest. "Am I.. hideous, Daddy?" she looked over at her father with soft blue eyes that would make any person literally fall into her traps.

Everything that is, except Inoichi. He's seen in a trillion times and he's gotten pass every one of those eyes, except the first one hundred times. He had to admit it, it took him at least one hundred tries to get used to it. The first time was when she was born, the moment she opened her beautiful blue eyes, he was under the whole spell, and he had to hold her in his arms for at least a hour before Deidara said, "Hey, Daddy.. When can we have breakfast?" It was complete suffer all of the other times.

If it was a question, it was completely easy to get passed by, except she was sharp. She'll get back onto the topic if you left it too early or if you had already given too much information about it.

Complete torture, that was what Ino was great at. Inoichi thought about her question for a moment before saying, "You're pretty, but if he admits it, it would be like admitting that he loved you, and that would hurt his pride. Saying that he loves anyone would actually make it feel awkward between the two." He gave Ino a small smile and then noticed the door to Deidara's room open.

"It does not," he said. He held a hand out. Without warning, Ino shrieked. Not the regular 'oh my god' scream, this was the 'holy fucken crap!' scream. Not a lot of people even know the difference. The 'oh my god' scream is when you see something that is either used as a joke or just a trick when the 'holy fucken crap!" scream is used only in a time of pure terror.

So that means she was in pure terror. She pointed at his hands and then accidentally stumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Inoichi grabbed Deidara's hands before he could get even closer.

"It's just a tattoo," he said and then gave a disapproval look at Deidara. Deidara said nothing but just gave his father a wide grin.

Ino stood up from the floor and then gestured Deidara to come over. When he was within reach, she grabbed him around his neck and then began to strangle him. Having experience from this, Deidara easily slipped out of her hands and ran toward his room.

The door slammed shut. "Oh whatever." Ino shrugged it off and turned back toward her father. "So.. What am I going to be doing tomorrow?"

"I.. am going to find a tutor for you tonight.. And you shall meet them tomorrow. In the time being, I suggest you study in case the tutor isn't at all what you expected," he said and then left the room.

Ino looked out of the window and then suddenly shouted, "I forgot to water the plants!" she ran up the stairs as gracefully as she could master and then took the watering can off the table and then ran to get some water.

She arrived back in ten minutes with a can full of water. 'Wait.. What happens if I see Sasuke outside?' she stopped quickly in her tracks to think about it. No idea, she didn't have any idea about what she was going to do.

Walking outside on her balcony was the hardest thing she had to do. One of the hardest anyway. The can tipped dangerously off her fingertips as an attempt to be near the flowers. Ino walked outside quickly to indeed see Sasuke. He wasn't paying any attention to her.

'What? You see a gorgeous girl outside and you don't even turn your head to take a glance at her? What am I thinking? He cheated on me! I don't want his stupid eyes to look at me in the first place!' she sneered at him on his balcony and then walked out.

She looked over at the side to see the roses in the backyard. 'I have to.. tend those too.' she slowly began to pour some water toward the lilies. Then she moved onto the other flowers, slowly taking her time, and slowly cherishing the flower petals as she went to the next flower.

Sasuke looked at her from far away. He had his phone in his hands, several centimeters from his face, and he held it in front of him so that he would still be able to see his beautiful Ino but still make it look like he was paying more attention to his phone.

It was hard to just stay away from Ino. Beautiful blonde hair that just seem to shine even if the sky was dark, and then those icy, blue eyes that seemed friendly when she wanted to be, but extremely deadly and dangerous when anyone got her angry. It never really stopped Sasuke from looking at her, she did have to visit his mansion daily just because his brother played in the band. For once was Sasuke grateful for the loud music downstairs with the band. He wasn't doing what you would all call stalking. He wasn't running around the street trailing her every move. Sasuke just hoped for the best and looked at her every chance he got. More often these days, he spends his time on the balcony, looking at the sky which reminded him of her eyes and maybe at all of those flowers on her balcony.

Ino really lightened up the whole school when she was around, with her energy and ideas. Naruto seemed to also have the talent of lightening up the whole school, but with two blond, blue eyed teenagers screaming out their ideas and using their energy to make people feel better seemed like a much better ideas.

A shadow that passed down over him snapped him out of his simple, yet very thoughtful ideas. "What are you doing? I've seen you sit here for at least three hours with your phone in your hands. You aren't texting and you're not calling, just what are you doing?" Itachi said. He looked over across balcony and saw Ino standing there watering the last of the plants and then moving back into her room.

"I'm just simply thinking." he looked at his older brother and then stood up from the chair. "I must have been using up my valuable time doing that." he stopped as soon as he was near the doors. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my brother," he said. Itachi looked over at Sasuke as he walked right pass him and then toward the door. He left Sasuke in his room to 'think' about whatever he was thinking about.

Back at Ino's house she was just refilling the can of its water and then she was going to go water that rose plant that was really beginning to grow big. 'I better get back to studying once I'm done.. I don't know who is going to be my new tutor..'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and then walked out of the room. Just as he was halfway out, something caught his eyes. He stepped back into his room and then lifted the item off its table. A picture of Sasuke and Ino, Ino's hands were around his neck giving a smile while Sasuke was just smiling. It was a simple picture and it wasn't to complicated.

"Where's mom?" Sasuke asked the moment he looked around the first floor and his foot stepped the tiles.

Itachi walked pass by, his laptop in his hands and said, "Father and Mother both had to go take care some company stuff. They asked me to take care of you, and about two hour before this time tomorrow, I have to go to a tour rehearsal, and you have to come with us," he said sternly and then made his way across toward his room.

Sasuke sucked his teeth at him. 'Such a bastard.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino was stopped just at the stairs by Deidara's arm. "Tomorrow, two hours before this time, meet me here." he then left.

'What the hell is he talking about? I live _here_! Along with him of course, but why wouldn't I be here?' Ino shook her head of her thoughts and then just walked up toward her room to take a long soothing bath.

…...

It was morning. The day after yesterday and it really didn't seem like it. Everything felt like it was dragging. 'What's creating this feeling again?' she thought as she laid on her bed. 'Oh right… Deidara's stupid rehearsal thing..'

She stood up from the bed, wobbled for a few seconds before stumbling and tripping over items scattered all over her room. 'Oh my god. I have to clean this..' she thought.

A few ten minutes later she walked back out, back out confident and happy. Nothing like some boring morning routines to wake up Ino. Deidara then burst into her room frantically. "So maybe I said the wrong time yesterday because we have to leave in half a hour!" he pointed at the clock and then pulled her hand.

"I have to get dressed first!" Ino slapped the side of Deidara's head and then watched as Deidara first paid attention to her cloths. "Get out of here!" she screamed at him and then pushed him out of the door.

'Sheesh.. Women.. The hell is wrong with them..' he looked at the door one last time before sitting on a step on the stairs.

Ten minutes later she walked back out to see a sulking Deidara. "Get up you hobo!" she said and then slightly tugged at his ponytail.

"That was just ten minutes…"

"Only ten," she repeated. She pulled at his hand and then dragged him downstairs into the kitchen. Breakfast was already made for them and then a note from their father. Ino silently read it and then gave it to her brother as she sat down and began to eat the food.

Within fifteen minutes they were done. Deidara had ate through the whole thing and then bickering at his sister while Ino just took her time, trying her best to get him angry.

"Hurry up, you fat ass!" he screamed. 'Fat ass' just seemed the be the first word in his mind to call Ino, apparently it had been the wrong thing. Anyone could call Ino a bitch, she won't care. Insulting her appearance is the worse thing anyone could do to Ino Yamanaka.

She dropped her fork on the plate and then stood up. Ino picked up her bag she had prepared and then opened the door without any word. Deidara followed carefully, trying his best to avoid her dangerous aura.

Ino slammed the door of the Uchiha mansion quickly to already see Akatsuki there sitting on couches and such. Everyone looked over at her when the door opened. After several seconds everything was back to normal.

Deidara was just behind her. He thought about the sentence before coming up with and saying, "I didn't actually mean it, literally." he placed a reassuring hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I am not fat!" she slightly yelled but tried to keep her tone down. A loud car beep was heard from outside. Nagato looked outside before waving a hand, which signaled for everyone to go outside.

Everyone walked outside. Ino turned around, her ponytail swinging, and her brain choosing to ignore Deidara for the rude comment.

She made her way toward the car outside and then sat down on one of the seats stubbornly that Itachi sent her to. Just as she sat down she heard a voice say, "Hi, Ino."

Ino recognized it, badly. She turned her head a little to see Sasuke sitting next to her. She opened the door of the car and then waved her hand at Deidara. "Hey, Deidara." she gave an innocent smile toward him. "Can I sit in your car for now? I don't feel like sitting in this one." she shot Deidara and very serious look.

Deidara looked over at the car and saw familiar hair style just next to Ino. He pushed Itachi before he could sit down on the seat. "Hey.. Could Ino sit here? She has no intention of sitting next to your little brother." Itachi looked over as Ino ran over toward them and then nodded.

He slowly took his time there. Just as Ino sat down next to him, Deidara slammed the door and then shouted to the driver, "Go, go, go! Ten miles over the speed limit please!" Sasori looked at him with a dangerous glare in his eye.

"Don't listen to him, he just loves the filling of being thrill." Sasori looked at Ino and Deidara with lazy eyes.

Ino held out a hand toward them both. "Alright, chill.." she looked at the scene in front of her as they drove off.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino walked into the dance studio, one floor above the studio that Akatsuki as in. Deidara walked in and then gave her a bag. "Here," he said, "Your outfit to wear. You're going to wear it today to get use to it and to get comfortable into it so that you won't feel completely weird when you're dancing it all out." he looked away at the other dressing rooms and then left.

When he turned around Ino saw Sasuke just behind him. Sasuke took several steps toward her before making a sharp turn in the other direction to sit on the bench. She took a look at the costume she was suppose to wear.

She made a face but walked into the dressing room to change into it. Ino was back within ten minutes. A leather bra like top with had several straps and small chains on it. It didn't completely show her figure but it did have a soft fabric that stop four inches about her belly button. The back did come into a two inch strap were several light chains were attached to it. A small pair of short shorts that were made of leather at the same time with pockets, chains came out of the pockets and attached to the back of the top, crossed. The shoes were simple yet very stylish. She looked around at the same time to see all of the other girl dancers to be wearing something similar, but not the same.

'This was planned…'

…...

HERE PEOPLE! Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it! thanks for everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter and remember, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Miss, you cant-" Ino held her hand out near his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up please," she said, politely. "Yes, dear older brother?"

"_Huh? What? We're having practice here," _he said.

Ino turned away from the other dancers and then twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger. "You set this up!" she screamed into the phone and then felt someone grab the phone out of her hands.

The pair of hands slammed the phone shut in front of her, and then a voice said, "Welcome Ino Yamanaka, our new main dancer." a male voice said, "But I cannot have you disobey all of the other rules just because you're Deidara's little sister." the man pocketed her phone.

"Too bad, I never asked for this," she said, and then made a face.

"I am Kazu, if you don't know yet, and I don't care," he held up a finger, "if you don't want to be here, I will fight to have you dancing back onto this stage," he patted the back pocket, where her cell phone was. "I'll give you this at the end of rehearsal," he said, and then walked away.

Just as Kazu turned around Ino reached her hand out to pull the top part of her cell phone out of his pocket, and he never noticed. A few seconds later she pulled the rest of her cell phone out and then cupped it into her hand quickly.

All of the other dancers looked at her in amazement as Kazu turned around quickly, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Ino said, and then shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke was looking at her actions.

Kazu looked at her form and said, "Just checking."

Ino shrugged and turned in another direction, and then felt her phone just about to ring its ringtone, so she quickly set it on vibrate and then threw it in a perfect ark into the bag full of her cloths.

"Pair up!" Kazu said and then waved a hand at all of the dancers in their costumes. "You! Blondie! With the other blondie!" he pointed at a other blonde and then waved his hand to make them hurry up.

The blonde walked over to Ino and bowed, low, but that might have been just because he might have been a pervert and he wanted to get a good look of Ino from below. "I'm Yuu," he said.

Ino held out her hand. "Try to make any sexual contact and I will kill you, got it?" she placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a very harsh squeeze to make sure he got her point.

He didn't flinch at all. "Fine," he said and then looked over at Kazu with eyes saying, 'Thank you, Kazu!'

"Grab her hands, throw her up in the air, she's gonna do a summersault, and then you catch her. Main dancers will do the same except with a split after words," he said and then smirked a bit. "Let's see if our new dancer has the potential of a real dancer."

Ino stomped her feet and said, "Pssh, let's see if I have the potential then." she crossed her arms across her chest.

"If you're going to have an attitude with me, I suggest all of you dancers do exactly what she's doing then," Kazu said, a fat frown on his face.

Ino gave him a bright smile. "Alright then," she said, and saw his eyebrow quickly twitch.

Yuu grabbed Ino's ankles up into the air. Instead of going up into the air, she did a quickly summersault and wagged her finger in front of his face, "That was an improper through, you're suppose to grab my hands and then throw me up like that, at least that's how I like it," she said and then turned around so that he would look at her ponytail.

He threw her up into the air this time, along with all of the other girl dancers being tossed up. Ino was tossed up lightly, and way too low for her liking, so she quickly fell back done, kicked off of Yuu's hands, and then was much faster in jumping up into the air. She quickly did the requested split, and to add so coolness into her new reputation, she did a summersault, along with a fast spin in the air.

Yuu, being the huge wimp he is, couldn't catch Ino at time at all. Ino had to fix herself into a complicated handstand and take several "steps" back until she was steady enough to jump back onto her feet.

"What the hell was that?" she turned her head toward Yuu. He was on the floor.

Kazu ran over toward him and then glared at Ino. "Deidara said you were a sweet person, not some violent crazed girl."

"I have mood swings when I want to, you know?" she folded her arms across her chest childishly.

One of the brunette dancers walked toward her and shoved her. "You spoiled little brat!" she shouted. "He was one of our best dancers!" she raised a fist, ready to punch Ino.

"If he can't even support a little lift weight! He isn't a great dancer then!" she shouted back.

Kazu walked in front of her and wagged one of his fingers in front of her face, saying, "You're in big trouble, young lady!" he looked over at all of the other dancers helping Yuu toward a bench.

"And you have big problems too, Ino." one of the girls looked at her. "Your life is so fucked up that you have to be dancing at a concert for you own brother," she made a motion with her fingers to make sure she got the point, then she added, "What a whore."

"Me? A whore? Oh please, by the looks of it, you are also one, but I guess you don't fit up to my ex-boyfriend's level of being some kind of man-whore because the last time I ever saw him, he was fucking some other girl," she said, and then turned away from the girl. "Uhm, I just called you some kind of man-whore," she muttered.

"Gen! Take care of this bothersome blond!" Kazu said, and then pointed a finger at Ino.

A large male walked over toward Ino and then quickly grabbed her legs and threw her up into the air quickly. Ino tried injuring him with her heels but it apparently didn't work at all.

Someone's hand landed on Ino's shoulder, and then Kazu said, "Is he well built? He won't be able to be knocked over by you."

"Ugh, whatever," Ino muttered. 'My stupid brother and all the things I do for him.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Ino! Your tutor is here!" Inoichi's voice called out.

Ino, dressed in a light orange sweater and a pair of sweatpants. "Hm? Who is it?" she said as she heard someone knock onto the door. She pulled the door open to reveal Neji. Neji Hyuga. "Why is he-!"

"Neji is your tutor!" a voice cried, and then a door was slammed shut.

The blonde took a large step back as Neji stepped forward saying, "I would like for you to know that I do not except excuses, you must get your work done on time, and I will not tolerate with your shit." he leaned in close toward her, glaring at her with his pale eyes.

The only thing the blonde did, was smile. "Hi, Neji," she said, and then waved one of her hands at him.

"Where shall we start first?" he flipped through a fat workbook he had in his hand and then placed the book in front of Ino's desk. "Come here, Ino."

Ino walked over toward him, a eraser and pencil in her right hand. "These two pages?" she pointed at the two pages full of math problems, advanced problems. Her pale hand flipped through the rest of the book. "This is AP," she said.

Neji walked around to the other side of her. "That is exactly the thing I'm aiming for, and you should too. This is College AP, not High School AP." he pressed his index finger against it.

A piece of paper was placed in front of Ino to use as scrap as she quickly, and furiously did all of the problems as fast as she possibly could. "Not bad." Neji muttered as he watched her work at the problems. "One wrong," he said as he pointed at one.

"Here, the answer is…" she looked down at the piece of paper and wrote a few symbols down, and then pointed at it. "Is that it?"

"Uhm.. So you have a talent for math," he said in a low whisper. "Here, this book, read it by tomorrow and we will have a quiz on it, plot and everything."

Ino caught the book swiftly and then looked at the cover. "Isn't this.. Such a old book? Like.. Dating back.. Way, way, back?" she pointed at the cover and tapped a nail on it slowly, in a slow beat.

"Yes, but it's interesting," he said, and then walked around her room, and looking at things as he went. "What happened between you and Uchiha? You aren't at school anymore," he said, completely out of the blue.

Ino made a sneer that she couldn't resist making. "He got me pissed, so I slapped his face, and then ran off. It's a typical girl thing," she said, and then stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"How vile," he muttered. Something threw itself against the balcony window just as he finished his sentence.

"Hm?" Ino walked over toward the balcony and slid the door open. A small rock was just falling from the roof when it hit her shoe. She kicked it up with her feet and pulled the small piece of paper that was wrapped around the small rock.

_Can we talk?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

'Talk? That player thinks he can talk? To me? Hell no he can't!' she crumpled the piece of paper and then shoved it into one of her pockets as she walked inside.

"What was that?" Neji was now flipping through the big textbook once more.

Ino squinted at the pages and said, "Yeah, but can we do something different? I don't want to be cooped up in this house all day, it gets boring." she sat down on the bed and gave an angry sigh.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs a little while after. "Ino, some of your friends are here to see you!" the footsteps faded a little while after again.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Ino and said, "So shall we go?" he raised a hand and then opened the door for Ino.

Ino ran down the stairs and toward the house door. The door popped open by itself to reveal Naruto already excited to come in. "Why weren't you at school today? What happened? Why is Neji here? Oh my god! You two aren't-!" a hand that pushed him through the door also made him stumble. He grabbed for Neji, who just moved away.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm not gay," he said, and then looked at Ino, who was trying to keep herself from laughing.

More of her friends entered quickly. A familiar hair style made her quick to react, so she slammed the palm of her hand against the doorway, stopping anyone from moving any further than they already have.

"Hn," the voice said. One of his sneakers were already at the ledge of the doorway, ready to walk in. "What's the matter?"

Ino stuck her face out at him. "You're not allowed here!"

The dark haired male looked back at her with questioning eyes. "Can we just talk about that day?" he asked, and then ran a hand through his hair. Behind him stood Sakura. It was like she wanted Ino to be even madder. She stepped out from behind him.

"And neither are you!" she yelled, and then pointed a finger toward her angrily.

"A little chat for two minutes?"

"No!" Ino yelled and then blinked once, before she knew it, his lips were on hers, trying its best to give her a kiss. She pushed him away from her and screamed, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she slammed the door on both of their faces.

Several of her other friends around them looked at Ino, still not understanding the small story between all three of them. "Catch her!" Shikamaru said, his voice raised high. He stumbled a bit to make sure someone caught her.

Neji caught her perfectly, into his arms. Her pale eyelids were closed and a light hue of pink was on her pale cheeks. "What happened to her?" he rubbed the back of his hand gently across her cheek.

"Don't worry," Choji said. "Her heart was just beating a little too fast. She fainted so that the heart could catch up with bumping blood through her body." a bag of chips was quickly in his hand.

"Hey, could I have some?" Kiba held out his hand, as a gesture to ask for some pieces of chips.

Choji held the bag out toward him for two seconds before grabbing it back, and then saying, "We should bring her back to her room. You go ahead Neji, me, Kiba, and Naruto are going to tell Inoichi and maybe.. Cheer him up." he walked into a room where some noise of flipping pages were heard clearly.

The male Hyuga fitted Ino differently into his arms so that it would be more comfortable for him. 'Fainting huh? Are you trying to make my job harder than it is, Yamanaka?' he laid her down on her bed and then slowly slipped off the slippers that were on her feet.

"What now?" he asked.

Shikamaru waved a hand and then uncertainly sat down on one of her purple pretty princess chairs. "Now, we wait," he said, and then crossed his arms.

…...

_**OMG.. I know. not the best I've done.. but I haven't been having sleep these days.. and it's really getting me angry.. I'm sorry to you guys that been waiting for this .. for. .a week?.. anyway.. u know what i"m gonna say.. REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino hung her head down and slammed her glass down on the bar, throwing some money onto the counter before spinning around on her chair. Two years had pass and her heart disease had gone away from all of the training and work she had done. Her heart had healed yet it hadn't at the same time, it still ached terribly.

Spinning around she caught sight of her previous best friends as she liked to call them back then. Sakura immediately caught Ino's eye and she walked toward her quickly, brushing Ino's bangs back and then looked at Ino's condition.

"Ino? W-What happened to you?" she asked a concerned tone in her gentle voice.

The blonde just merely pushed past her, shoving pass the other people behind her. A drunken stranger caught her around her waist and she raised a hand, striking it against the stranger's neck before running out of the door, into the dark night.

Sweet and innocent were always the words that people would describe Ino in her younger days and also in her young teen years, but things have changed. Ino would have nightmares often, resulting in her waking up drenched in her own sweat and she would coop herself up in her house.

She avoided people and she was never friendly to anyone else. The pain ripped at her gentle heart, only leaving the bitter parts behind. Her father was always away and he had been right after her heart sickness was completely healed.

Ino wandered into the most disgusting neighborhoods sometimes, resulting in nasty fights against gangs, rapists, and just single people that had also wandered.

Ino rubbed a hand over her forehead, feeling all of the sweat that had formed so easily just from several drinks and the sound of footsteps made her turn around rapidly. Taking a fast glace at the person she climbed up one of the nearby trees.

More than one person was near the tree, all of them her friends, and they shouted some words at her before there was only one left. Sasuke climbed up the tree, sitting beside her and then said, "What made you like this?" and Ino's eyes burned a firing blue that was never seen ever.

"You! You made me like this!" and she reached two arms out, pushing Sasuke off his seat and down toward the ground. She didn't expect to use as much strength and she fell down toward the ground, hitting her bottom down on the ground, along with her right hand.

Sasuke stood up first and then held a hand out to her, offering to help her up. Ino swatted his hand to the side, trying her best to do as much damage as possible before she finally pulled herself up, staggering back before standing still, and taking deep breaths.

"You're so hurt emotionally that even breaking your arm doesn't faze you at all," he stated, and then walked forward, grabbing her arm and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing a number. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Ino punched a nearby tree. "My arm is fine. I don't need to go to a stupid hospital!" she pulled her hand away from his grasp and he grabbed it back once again.

The male slammed her body toward the tree, blocking her from moving at all as he held his arms to either side of her. His eyes glared red. "I said I'm going to take you and I will!" the swirl of aggressiveness scared Ino and she sat down on the ground, scared.

When she was calm she felt the pain beginning to surge up her and she gritted her teeth, not wanting to show a bit of the weak girl that had left years ago. "Sasuke!" Sakura's voice called, and Ino turned her head toward her former friend, taking note of the man beside her, Naruto. "Come on! You're blind date is here!" she called toward him.

"Hn," he simply muttered and then pointed at Ino. "My brother is a doctor at the hospital and I will know if you arrive with that broken arm or not," he said, pointing a menacing finger at her.

She nodded her head simply and then walked over toward the arriving ambulance, climbing into it and then simply being driven away by the driver. Ino stared at Sasuke as he walked back into the bar, ready for his blind date that Sakura had set up.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino clutched the white sheets underneath her and she felt sweat pouring down her forehead, a towel pressed against her forehead several times. The beat of her heart pounded in her ears and the rushing of the sounds of feet made her grip the sheets even more, curling her nails into the fabric. She tried forcing her eyelids open but it never would until a doctor checked at her cast, sending pain through her that woke her up.

Taking deep breaths she sat up and looked around, meeting the eyes' of people that were once her friend and of people that she had once known. "Lie back down," Sasuke said, and then he pressed Ino back down on the bed, dabbing her forehead with a wet cold towel. "You have a fever," he stated, and then dipped the towel to a nearby bucket of ice water.

She moved her head to the side and said, "Who cares, it's just a fever. I have one everyday, it's normal." her hand raised to swat the towel in Sasuke's hands.

Itachi, apparently the doctor present, raised an eyebrow and said, "Everyday? It's not normal." he quickly fumbled with some equipment and ordered the rest of the visitors there out of the room. "How long?" he asked.

"Forever," Ino answered back, and then looked up at Itachi who was staring back down at her. "After my heart problem was gone," she said, answering his unsaid question.

He raised a hand and then walked out of the room. "Everyone's worried about you," Sasuke said, cutting through the silence easily.

The blonde crossed her arms, in an awkward state because of the condition her hand was in. "I don't care about them anymore."

The sudden feeling of Sasuke taking a grip of her shoulders and slamming her back against the hospital bed sent fear through her heart. Staring at his dark orbs with her light blue ones he said, "Everyone's always been worried about you! You were always just too stubborn and stupid to notice it!"

Ino felt the tears she had always tried so hard to push back came back to her baby-blue eyes, trying to push the tear that has showed her weakness for so long. Sasuke moved back, his mouth opening and closing several times before leaving the room.

She looked at her cloths nearby and then at her hospital cloths before changing and then storming out of the hospital, avoiding all of her friends along the way. Ino patted her pockets for the keys into her house.

Looking behind her she found Sasuke, dangling her set of keys to her, and then pointed at the car behind him a second later. She unlocked the door of her house, and slammed the door back into its place, locking it quickly.

The sudden ring of her cell phone scared her lightly and she picked it up. "Hello? Daddy?"

"I heard you injured yourself, from Sasuke," his father said on the other line.

"It was nothing…" she said, softly, and then looked down at herself before pulling her sweater off. "I have to go, bye Daddy," she said, ending the conversation quickly before taking a quick shower.

Walking out later she looked up at the sky, finding that it was dark already, and she set her hair loose, letting the strands fly. She made her way to the garden in the back of the house, the only place where she felt truly like herself once again, and she climbed one of the trees, looking around before resting her head on one of the thick branches, slowly falling into a sleep.

Sasuke had received the keys from Sakura a day before and he slowly slipped the keys in when he found the lights shut in the house, trespassing into her house to find her nearly falling from the tree she had leaned against, swiftly catching her, he looked down at her.

Ino opened her mouth to close it again and she snuggled closer to Sasuke, not knowing who it was. Sasuke brought Ino back to her bed, lying her down before pulling the blanket up below her chin, kissing her lips gently before walking back out of the house.

She can't still be angry about the time I was dating Sakura, he thought, and then locked Ino's front door before walking down the sidewalk.

Down the block, Shino was walking down and he stopped once they were both feet away from each other. "What are you doing so late at night?" he asked his voice mono and not a single hint of why he wanted to even know.

"I should be asking you," he said, and not caring for a reply he continued walking down the road.

"Ino's house," Shino said, and then walked away from Sasuke, quietly continuing down the sidewalk.

Sasuke stopped walking, staring back at Shino before flipping his cell phone up, and then dialing Ino's number into it, listening to it ring. "Hello?" she asked, her voice sweet like how it had always been since she was a young girl.

Hated and anger isn't Ino, Sasuke thought, and continued the path until he arrived back to his house.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up slowly, drowsily, and then reached her hand to the right, it immediately wrapped around a bottle of pills before she stood up and took the amount she needed for that day. Deidei is always away now …I'm all alone, she thought, and then stood up to find Sasuke in her room. "How did you get in my room?" she questioned, not used to being angry in the morning and simply said it in the sweet tone she had always possessed.

"Itachi wants me to make sure you eat the pills he prescribed to you," he said, holding up another bottle of pills, holding some in his hand along with a glass of water. Just as Ino was walking around him, he grabbed her waist and slipped the pill in her mouth, throwing in a little water at the same time.

She swallowed willingly and then walked back to her bed. "I think I'll sleep late today…" she said, and then she sat back in her bed, running her fingers through her long hair before lying back down on her bed and sleeping once again.

Sasuke moved to the floor near Ino's bed, still slightly tired from staying up late to watch her, and he too fell asleep beside her bed, her hand lightly touching his cheek at the same time.

A few hours later, Sasuke found Ino beside him, leaning onto the bed, her fingers next to him, and he laced his with hers, looking at her angelic face. He leaned toward her, tilting his head slightly to her lips before her eyes popped up and she moved forward accidentally, resulting in their first kiss in a long time.

Ino kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, an old reflex she always had when she was kissing Sasuke.

"I still love you, Ino. It was a mistake to even try cheating on you," he said, moving away, and he looked at her facial expression, too see that it hadn't changed to much.

She drew a pattern in the palm of her hand slowly and said, "It's okay …I could understand, I was weak back then." and she stared at Sasuke's eyes, never avoiding them like she usually had.

And they both met for another kiss once again.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Days later, Sasuke recommended that both of them spent some time with their old friends. Ino slowly nodded her head and then crawled off her bed, throwing some neat cloths on before following him.

Even if she did gain her first love back, she wasn't entirely happy with the person that had broken them up in the first place. She kept her head during the whole time when she hung out with Sasuke's friends, her fingers laced with his.

One night, Sasuke took Ino to a fancy restaurant, meeting up with their friends again. Ino walked over to the side the moment Sakura looked at her, giving her a look of pure sadness. "Ino, I'm really sorry about the past, I was dumb, stupid in the past. Please forgive me, our friendship back then was rare," she said, and then smiled.

The sentence brought back memories, and Ino smiled, accepting Sakura's apology, and finally restoring her life with all of her friends back to the way it always was.

* * *

_**Okay this chapter, I know, it was completely boring. Lame too, but this story, I didn't want to discontinue it and I wanted to make some kind of ending for it.**_

_**So, here's the last chapter, I know it wasn't anything you would really expect...but there's really no more inspiration for me now ...completing this story was just a chore for me to do ...and I pretty much only wrote this because I was waiting for more reviews for this story.**_

_**...I guess I can still ask for reviews, I know it wasn't what you expected but still give me feedback?**_


End file.
